bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Image Galleries Drago1274 (talk) 07:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea why I cannoot add an image to any of the character in the Image Galleries. I wonder if you could help me out with this problem. Thank you. Background Scroll Code I remember you said you knew the code to get the background theme to scroll with the page. Can I get this off of you? I wanted to apply to one of my other wikis.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thought you guys better add chapters arc sequence? Think it would help with, trying to find some referencing like they do in OPwikia & Narutowikia eg http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapters_and_Volumes or http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plot_of_Naruto please check out this section if you could agree & or maybe expand my suggestion on here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Chapters[[User:Soulreaper1234|Soulreaper1234]] (talk) 19:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yyp I think its better if you just add the chapter numbers for eg 'Episode list' 'Agent of the Shinigami arc (Episodes 1-20 cover Chapter 1-70)' so you dont need to remove the kanjis & romanjis, it will also automatically appears on the contents table, what do you think? Soulreaper1234 (talk) 05:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Problem with the autocomplete Hey. It seems the autocomplete doesn't recognize some of the newer articles. It doesn't autocomplete Xcution, Kūgo Ginjō, Giriko Kutsuzawa or Riruka Dokugamine because they were all created under different names and later moved. This is also true for several chapters, but that's less of a problem. This problem occurred lately because Kaoru Unagiya autocompletes fine and I know it had to be moved as well. Is there any way to fix this? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 13:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Blog Help Hello Yyp, I was wondering if you can give me an idea for a contest that does not involve fan fiction. My haiku contest was a success, as they do that in the seireitei. Got any ideas, I came to you cause you look like you can help. I will even make you a special template if you give me an idea. You can add it to your page if you want. This idea just popped up to my head-make your own template contest. Maybe that's another fan fiction idea.....Luis Gabriel Lamborgini Your Template Here's your template, just like I promised you. Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 20:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HI Can you delete my account? i dont like it here elementalitymiss~ Nel Spelling Well her first name is spelled as Neliel not "Nelliel" IAmOzzy (talk) 14:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC)IAmOzzy re: the autocomplete thing OK, but does that mean new pages that will be moved like Jackie or Yukio once we learn their names will also be affected? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 03:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. There's something else going wrong that could or could not be connected to the autocomplete problem. Trying to upload a new image over an old one results in the image being uploaded but the image featured is the older version. Have you encountered this yet? I was told by User:Arrancar109 I can change a file's name if that happens but when it happened again there was no option to change the name. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 18:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Could I get your help with a signature? I built myself a nice one earlier but when I sign my name, the code comes up instead of the actual signature as you will see at the end of this post. I am not sure what I am doing wrong. I have User:Godisme/Sig set as and the Sig2 contains my code. My preferences has which I gathered from many others was what was supposed to be placed in there. I don't know what I am doing wrong. Help would be very much appreciated-- 06:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, after another hour or so of tinkering I got it to workGodPray 07:11,2/16/2011 Yeah, it is working strangely for some reason. I am playing with it to see if I can't get it to work properly. The problem seems to come from the time stamp as it was working fine before I added in the box around the timestamp. I have a test wiki for just these occasions.GodPray 16:34,2/16/2011 Alright, I think I have everything straightened out. Hopefully this is the last time I have to edit it. Thanks for the help-- Image Policy Thank you for helping me I will remember to put the proper fair use and rationale on my images, but if i forget please help me add them on, Thanks. Thank you for helping me I will remember to put the proper fair use and rationale on my images, but if i forget please help me add them on, Thanks. from Ichimaru-Tsang. Hell Verse invitation book Hey, Yyp! I've got The Hell Verse invitation book, imported from Japan. If you want, I can translate some details from the book about the movie, and I'll try and add the details to the respective articles of the movie-only characters. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 04:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Morgan Silve's Pictures I saw you told Morgan Silve to place licensing on their pictures or they would be deleted. You can go ahead and just delete them as I have already upload better quality shots with licensing for all of them as well as the user said they did not know how to add the license once it was already uploaded and said they gave up.-- Please delete them. I did say I was going to give up. From now on, don't give me leeway either. If I don't do what is told, just erase what I have done.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 19:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello yyp, I'm just letting you know that I will be applying the fair use rationale shortly. I am in the grocery store.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 22:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I thought the source was basically how I obtained it. I also don't know what the "Portion" part of the ratinale means, but I will look up on that. Thank-you for letting me know about my error. Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 23:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bleach:Hell Verse scans Hey, Yyp! Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you two things. First, with the Hell Verse invitation book, did you want me to upload the entire book, because I am well-versed in the site's stringent image policy, as images should only be uploaded when they'll actually be used, otherwise they'll clog up the server, so should I only upload the images that pertain to info from the film? And second, I wanted to ask you about the requests for adminship. I checked the page recently, and realised that I've done most of those things (excluding answering questions and deleting unwanted pages), so, if I were to put myself up for adminship, despite the fact that you're currently not looking for admins at the moment, would you consider the application? Thanks as always, Jirachiwish (talk) 08:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) it´s not possible to answer questions In case you haven´t noticed yet: it is not possible to answer questions at http://bleach.answers.wikia.com right now. When I click on the "save" button, a huge window pops up (guess it´s some kind of error message) and the answer is not saved. Rh73 (talk) 11:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Let me rephrase my question. What I wanted to ask was whether I should upload the entire invitation book, or just the character sketches and the Hell layout. It also has a history of Bleach, promotional posters and the one-off chapter, The Unforgivens. Do you want me to upload the sketches only, or the entire book? And about the Policy and Standards Comittee, I'll look into it. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 01:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee Membership Hey, Yyp! About the Policy & Standards Committee, I didn't realise until recently that I had put myself up in the past. Can you ask one of the other admins and/or committee members to evaluate my worth in the committee? I won't do anything to try and hype myself up; I'll leave that up to the committee members to decide. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 09:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hell Verse Scans Thanks, Yyp! The history just shows a montage of manga images, as well as the corresponding volume that it originates from, e.g. Volume 1 - 48. It was just to show the timeline (sort of ) of the manga series. Thanks for telling Tinni about my application. Thanks again, Jirachiwish (talk) 12:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Crunchyroll Videos Hey there, Just wanted to let you guys know that we have an exciting partnership with Crunchyroll.com that allows us to have full episodes of Bleach! Check it out and let us know what you think! Kate.moon (talk) 00:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Nel with Yachiru? Okay, I've seen quite a few users asking about Nel's whereabouts, and you're answering to them that in Volume 39 she was with Yachiru waiting as Kenpachi fought Yammy.. Where exactly did you see this? All I saw in Volume 39 was an omake where Kenpachi woke her up, just that. Nel wasn't shown hanging around with Yachiru or anything like that. Then again, if I'm wrong, could you please provide a link where she's shown with Yachiru? Blackjohn (talk) 23:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Member Hey, we have had a vote and while the discussion is still waiting input from Devilhand and WD - I think we can call it. The Committee feels that Jirachiwish does not have the history to be included at this point in time. But he's making steady improvement and perhaps in the future he'll be a worthy candidate. While we were discussing Jirachiwish - SunXia came-up for discussion. She's someone I have been meaning to ask for awhile now. Godisme contacted her and we had a vote on her. So far she's 4/4 - we are still waiting for Lia, Devilhand and WD to have their say but I cannot imagine why any of them would oppose SunXia. But I would like to wait until next sunday to give them enough time to respond. I'll also formally decline Jirachiwish on sunday - who knows, Devilhand or WD might choose to support him. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think everybody who was going to take part has taken part. SunXia is 5/5 with Lia also voting in her favour. So can you please put her forward for an admin vote. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Aaroniero I have edited Aaroniero's plot and followed the policies: *Each picture is listed as "Image" and sized to be 190px. *Each paragraph is a summary. According to the referenced chapter, it is a summary of the fight taking place in it (mainly involving Aaroniero. *Grammar should be good Policies followed: Image & Fight Summary Please read it, I hope you like it.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 02:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry for my disobedience. Thank-you for undoing my edit.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 18:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) How could I send you a pic of Ichigo in his Hell costume and a pic about Aizen , for you to post on the wiki ? I came across a pic of Ichigo in his Hell costume ( I guess it is , not sure about it ) and a pic about Aizen entitled Aizen : an evolution - starting with the way he looked as a lieutenant until his fourth transformation - in a chibi style of him . The problem is how could I send you the pics so you could post them on the wiki , in their apropriate page of the characters that the pics depict . --Amagai88 (talk) 16:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Earthquake Would it be worthwhile to have a news post or blog to mention the recent earthquake and let everyone know that Kubo is fine since he has been tweeting? Just a thought that occurred to me since I saw someone ask about it on Bleach Answers. I'll leave it to your jugement. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Caption Error On Shuhei Hisagi's Image Gallery, it says in one picture he's protecting Orihime from a possesed Orihime. It should say he's protecting Orihime from a possessed Rukia. Just thought I'd point that out. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) hi Drakusgal231 15:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy & Standards Committee Thanks for the admission, just hope I prove a good addition!! SunXia (talk) 13:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) White Border? Hey, Yyp! Sorry to bother you (as always), but I just wanted to ask you, what white border are you referring to? Also, how come some of the pictures that I uploaded and you edited only display your user name as opposed to mine? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 06:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Image Capture Software Hey Yyp! Makes sense, because I don't have a proper image capture software, as I only print screen an image, and crop it manually in Paint. Can you possibly suggest a good software for me to use? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 00:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) The pics I told you about - Aizen, and so on Could I post them to the Forum:Bleach Merchandice that I have on the forum ? Um, and could you correct a typo I made by mistake in the title of that forum talk ? Could you change "merchandice" into "merchandise" ? And if you will have time (like 1-2 minutes ). please check out , the new stuff that I will put up and If you want please leave a comment . I will have a chibi drawing of Urahara , a pic in which on the upper side of the pic are the espada and on the bottom of the pic are the Visoreds (Ichigo included) + a cellphone advertisement I found in my town that depicts Hitsugaya . I will also be adding 2 pics of Kon (one wearing Ichigo`s hollow mask ), and one( dressed as Kenpachi, with Kenpachi`s clothing - entitled KonKen ) --Amagai88 (talk) 10:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Seizo Image Gallery I saw you created a gallery for Seizo. It should be moved to his full name though, Seizo Harugasaki.-- Edit Count Error Hey Yyp! Just asking about my editt count this time. When I logged on yesterday around 7pm, I made several edits to the Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Sawatari page, adding pictures, etc. and I saw my edit count to be around 401. When I logged on today, I saw it reset back to 393. Is there some glitch in the site, or is it something else? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 07:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Seizo It seems we are both trying to make the same edits at the same time. Haha. I will let you fix anything else on the page to avoid further edit conflicts.-- Character Page Picture Edit Hey Yyp! Yeah, the edit count's gone back to normal. But I wanted to ask, how do you add pictures to the Characters page without the caption box at the bottom, because I wanted to add in Seizo's pic from episode 313. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 05:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:User Troubles Again we think alike! I talked to VSTF yesterday to see if there was a means to do this. Hopefully there will be some results.-- :Alas!! I was just asking since I didn't know what way blocking worked around here!! Ah well, it's not like he's been able to cause major damage without smeone stopping him!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's great news!! Thanks for ensuring he got sorted out Yyp!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Education It's only a minor issue, but looking over various character articles, I've noticed that there is some inconsistency with the use of the Education section in the character infoboxes. Under Ichigo's for example, it reads "High School Level," whereas characters like Tatsuki actually have Karakura High School listed. Some consistency should be established; personally, I think we should go with the latter, since Shinigami have their school listed under their education. What do you think could be done about this? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) User Profile Picture Hey, Yyp! I just wanted to ask, how did you make your profile picture fit the full screen? It's not going to amount to anything, but I just wanted to do it, because I didn't really like my profile picture when it was cropped. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 12:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured Picture Im kind of speechless at this. I don't know if you want to do anything about it but I feel Benihime101 needs a warning on his attitude because I think it is clear he was trying to make a mockery of the vote. I'll leave it to you though.-- :Nevermind, Arrancar109 took care of it.-- CSS Have you been experiencing problems with your personal CSS lately? I am unable to get any new CSS and JS modifications to work and now some of my existing CSS just stopped working. I contacted Wikia but they think the problem is on my end which I am not all too convinced of.--